Margaret Lindman
Sister Margaret Lindman is the Headmistress of West Genetics and a 1st Generation Pandora. Background Sister Margaret currently serves as the Headmistress of West Genetics, and often helps direct the deployment and operations of the Pandora. Her concern and care for her Pandora is frequently displayed throughout the series. In the past, she was an esteemed Pandora of the Chevalier forces, having fought in both the 5th and 6th Nova Clashes as part of the 1st Generation of Pandora. She was one of the very first individuals to be equipped with Pandora Mode. She was a First Lieutenant during this time. Appearance Sister Margaret has long black hair, the left side done up in a braid and draped over her shoulder. She has a slender figure, which starkly contrasts with her superhuman strength as a Pandora. She is always seen in a white religious attire with a matching habit that frames her slightly wrinkled face. Personality Margaret is a kind but stern woman who values the Pandora she is assigned to watch over. Despite this, she usually does not flinch from the possibility of their deaths, as she coldly noted that Pandora dying during a Carnival is to be expected. She is very perceptive, being able to deduce that Gengo Aoi manipulated Seiga Heavy Industries as well as the 12th Nova Clash to increase his own influence. In her youth, Margaret was haunted from her experiences in the 5th Nova Clash, and expressed a desire to retire from service despite her skill. She ultimately chose to continue her service to defend mankind. Freezing: Zero In 2060, Sister Margaret gave a speech to a third-year Pandora class, including such individuals as Yu-Mi Kim and Elize Schmitz. She later speaks to Gengo Aoi concerning the status of his granddaughter, and is promised funds by the esteemed doctor. As28th Class Arc In 2062, Sister Margaret discusses the newly inducted Pandora cadets with colleague Yu-Mi Kim''.'' Sister Margaret Arc In 2045, while nearing the end of her service, Margaret was a First Lieutenant stationed in America. She was the drill instructor in charge of training American troops. Though well liked by her comrades, Margaret was suffering traumatic nightmares from her experiences during the 5th Nova Clash. When asked to become an instructor after her tour ended, she requested more time before making a decision. Later that night, Margaret is awoken from her nightmares by her bunkmate, Second Lieutenant Lendy Ryan. The two begin talking and Lendy admits to admiring Margaret. Uncomfortable with praise that she doesn't believe is warranted, Margaret turns the conversation towards the idea of retiring from service, though Lendy brushes aside the idea. The next day Margaret attends the unveiling of the new Pandora Mode. She and Lendy are both assigned to test the new weapon. Later that day, a Nova appears near the base and Margaret prepares to sortie. Freezing: First Chronicle During the 2064 West Genetics 2nd Year Autumn Carnival, Margaret watches Chiffon Fairchild's class fight through cameras and computer screens in a secluded base. She is welcomed by military leaders who are curious about the current points the Pandora possess. When shocked to hear that neither third place, Ticy Phenyl nor second place Elizabeth Mably, have earned any points despite their very high scores, they ask Sister Margaret to direct them to the first rank in their class, who is Chiffon Fairchild, bearing an unheard of 35,000 points. They demand the headmistress explain, and Sister Margaret begins to explain the story of the time when Chiffon single-handedly crushed fifty Pandora. Freezing Rana Introductory Arc Sister Margaret personally welcomes transfer student, Rana Linchen, when she begins to attend West Genetics. Student Presidency Duel Arc Margaret is informed of failure of the E-Pandora Project as well as the death of her top student Chiffon Fairchild. She is briefly seen in her office with the silhouette of Ticy Phenyl. Ticy places in her name to run for Student Council President, and Margaret remarks that she and Arnett are fantastic Pandora. She later starts the battle between Arnett McMillan and Ticy and is un-fazed by Ticy's new look, true strength, and ultimate victory. 12th Nova Clash Sister Margaret begins the West Genetics-Platoon 13 joint training exercise after listing the names of the platoons and their leaders. She wishes the warriors luck. As the Faylan Generators break down and the Pandora are flung into chaos, Margaret does her best to maintain a calm appearance, but increasingly writhes inside as the Nova threat multiplies with the arrival of the Humanoid Forms. After obtaining intelligence from Cassie Lockheart, regarding the black smoke and the level to keep down one's stigmata synchrony rate, she orders the Chevalier Pandora to West Genetics immediately, relaying her new information. However, she is distraught when nearly all of the Pandora forces are decimated. She notices Gengo Aoi subtly losing his cool at the situation when he departs to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. She follows after him shortly after demanding an explanation at to what it happening. However, she already deduces that Gengo allowed the faulty Faylan Generator to be used in order to trigger some sort of phenomenon with the Pandora. The doctor is silently impressed by her deductive skills, for she is a few details shy of learning of transcendence. Gengo assures her that appropriate measures are being taken, hence why the Chevalier's strongest Pandora is not present on the battlefield. Margaret is forced to trust Gengo as she takes her leave. Later, she has returns to the monitoring room and calms Yu-Mi Kim and Elize Schmitz and explains that appropriate counter measures have been activated as two unknown warriors cause a series of explosions across the training ground. Whilst everyone at headquarters is astonished, Margaret has the cameras focused on the two women and she explains that they are the Legendary Pandora, the prototypes to current day Pandora. Busters Arc Sister Margaret briefs the West Genetics freshmen and sophomores on the 12th Nova Clash, introducing to them the Humanoid forms and the Pandora-Type Nova. She tells the students they will need to improve team strategy, but she excludes many important details that the Genetics student body will eventually realize that something is being kept from them. 13th Nova Clash To be added Abilities Overview *In her youth, Margaret was a renowned Pandora of the Chevalier. *She possesses a plethora of combat experience, having been an active soldier for nearly a decade. Volt Weapon *Her Volt Weapon took the form of a pair of blunted Tonfa Pandora Mode *As an elite soldier she was one of the first Pandora to receive the then experimental Pandora Mode. *By utilizing Pandora Mode she was able to almost single handedly destroy a Type-F Nova, although doing so injured her greatly Relationships Gengo Aoi Sister Margaret has an antagonistic relationship with Gengo. She disapproved of him using his connections to have his granddaughter Kazuha Aoi placed into the elite Numbers group when she did not meet the criteria. She was equally displeased over Kazuha unintentionally ruining a joint training exercise by destroying a Type-F replica, despite Gengo offering to pay for the damages. During the 12th Nova Clash, she accurately deduced that Gengo allowed Seiga Heavy Industries to withhold vital information that caused the clash in order to replace the Pandoras with the Valkyries, which silently impressed the doctor. She angrily confronted him on the matter, but he insisted there was no evidence to her theory. Trivia Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Chevalier